The Weight Of Determination (chapter)
The Weight Of Determination is the two hundred and fiftieth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Everyone is surprised as Kagami has entered the Zone again. The Rakuzan players, astounded as well, doubt Kagami could do anything since Akashi had beaten him during the 1st half even with the Zone. All of the Seirin members believe in Kagami as he is the only one capable of keeping the momentum created by Kuroko. Suddenly Kagami moves farther away from Akashi, keeping his distance. Everyone is amazed by the distance between him and Akashi. The Yōsen players on the sidelines note Kagami's distance and question whether Kagami has left his mark. Himuro, however, doubts that is the case. Seeing this, Nebuya notes that even though Akashi can't pass him, he can freely shoot and pass. He then tells Akashi to shoot a three-pointer. When Akashi about to move, he is stopped by Kagami's immense pressure. On the sidelines, Aomine notices that Kagami has entered really deep into the Zone. Alex also notices this and can't believe that the day she would fear Kagami has come. Now that he shows his "wildness" when in the Zone, he truly is like a beast. Akashi still doesn't make a move when Hayama notices that he can't figure out how to proceed. Meanwhile, Mayuzumi shakes off Kuroko's mark and is free for Akashi to pass. Since Kagami's reaction is too slow, Mayuzumi manages to use his Misdirection and passes the ball to Nebuya who then scores the basket. The score now 48 - 71 for Rakuzan. The spectators note that the process of overwriting Mayuzumi is not over and that he is still functional. Rakuzan's coach Shirogane notes that Mayuzumi hasn't fallen yet, and that without that pass, Kagami would be able to stop the rest of the Rakuzan players. Mayuzumi tells himself that now that he knows Kuroko's plan, he won't fall for it. Now he will devote himself entirely to the shadows-- in this way Kuroko can't finish overwriting him. Kuroko uses a screen to get Koganei's mark off of him. Mibuchi notes that even though his screen is simple, it is effective. Koganei shoots and scores the basket. Rakuzan counterattacks, and Akashi faces Kagami again. Akashi instead passes the ball to Mayuzumi who was searching for a pass route. The rest of the Seirin members are determined to stop him, knowing Kagami is doing his best to make Akashi slip up. Suddenly Kuroko appears marking Mayuzumi again, stopping his pass. Mayuzumi notices Kuroko and is annoyed by his act of not letting him pass. Even though it's Kuroko's plan to let him pass, he always acts as if he doesn't want to let him pass, annoying Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi then tells himself that Kuroko can't beat him, and now that his plan is exposed, there is no point. Mayuzumi knows his 5 seconds of holding the ball are almost up and decides to dribble before he can find a passing route. Mayuzumi sees the opening left by Kuroko and passes him. Surprising himself, he questions why he did that, even though he knew in his mind that he should't have. Before he scores the basket, he is stopped by Kagami who steals the ball. It's time for Seirin's counterattack. On the sidelines, Murasakibara tells Himuro that Kuroko left a large opening on purpose. Himuro notes as well that when Mayuzumi reflexively saw the opening, he moved, even though he knew he shouldn't pass Kuroko. Murasakibara tells him that even though he knew this, in that instant, his instincts kicked in because he is only on that level. Kise as well tells his teammates that devoting oneself to the shadows is easier said than done. The truth is that it is actually very hard. It requires a player to shut out his own instincts. It takes a completely iron will. He then tells them that the new model of Phantom Sixth Man, Chihiro Mayuzumi, even though he has skills to beat Kuroko, there are some things he absolutely cannot surpass Kuroko in. Those things are Kuroko's exceptional career as the sixth man and the will to fight for the team as a sixth man. In other words, this is the weight of determination from being in the shadows. As Kise explains to his team the reason Mayuzumi has lost, on the court Mayuzumi realizes dumbfounded that with this Kuroko has completely overwritten him. Kuroko then uses his Invisible Pass to pass the ball to Kiyoshi. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Taiga Kagami's Zone *Tetsuya Kuroko's Invisible Pass *Tetsuya Kuroko's Misdirection *Chihiro Mayuzumi's Misdirection Navigation